


And We'll All Float On Anyway

by surviving_and_thriving



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I promise, M/M, its not the only thing getting wet in this fic ;))))), jkjkjk this is a good christian fic, keith has glasses in this bc i am IN LOVE with the idea and yall just have to deal with me, lances hair gets curly when wet, shiro is an RA, their college has a curfew bc of #suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_and_thriving/pseuds/surviving_and_thriving
Summary: Lance has never once taken Keith on a normal date.  This date isn't any different.Title is taken from Modest Mouse's "Float On"





	And We'll All Float On Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> hello my pals, hope ur all having a wonderful holiday season. me? well, im suffering through finals
> 
> should i be studying for them? yes  
> am i studying for them? no  
> did i write this instead of working on my 13 page essay? yes  
> do i regret it? a little (jk no)
> 
> ily u all

Dating Lance meant that Keith's life got more interesting every day. Not that Keith really noticed this, because he was too busy enjoying the whole dating part of dating Lance. When Keith was an awkward, gangly little college freshman Lance had, within the span of a week, decided that Keith was the boy for him. Keith was a fan of this choice. Lance was also smart and brought his car to college, and therefore could take Keith on actual dates to actual places.

It was the end of May and Keith was three days away from no longer being a freshman. He was sitting on the front steps of his dorm with his phone in hand, waiting for Lance to show up and hoping that James (his roommate) and Shiro (his R.A.) were still asleep. He had managed to sneak out of his room and the dorm without them noticing, but then Lance was running late because he couldn't find his keys and so Keith had to just wait. Out in the open. At one in the morning. In the dark. He could very well be murdered.

Keith would have been mad if it hadn't been a comfortable temperature out and if Lance wasn't so endearing all the time.

A pair of headlights appeared at the end of the road, flashing twice before shutting off. Lance drove up to the end of the road and rolled the window down. Keith shoved his phone into his pocket and half jogged, half walked, over to the car. He leaned down to give Lance a quick peck on the lips before walking around to the passenger side of the car and getting inside. He closed the door and Lance backed out.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“It's a surprise.”

“It's always a surprise, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes. He liked the surprises, though, because they were always interesting. One time, Lance had invited Keith to spend the night (Keith still wasn't sure how he had managed to get away with spending the night at his boyfriend’s dorm without endless ridicule from Pidge and Hunk) and instead of taking Keith back to his dorm, Lance had driven them to the train station and the two of them had spent most of the night just messing around in the city.

While Keith had enjoyed that particular adventure, he was hoping that Lance’s next surprise was closer. He didn't want to crawl in through the window again. It would probably wake his roommate up, and he didn’t want to deal with that talk. Ever.

* * *

Lance drove into the neighborhood surrounding campus; a nicer, cleaner street than where Keith lived (not that Keith cared because living at college was cool, even if the school had no money) and drove all the way to the end. He stopped, the headlights shining over a playground, and Keith prepared his best unimpressed face because really? A playground? Keith was almost sophomore in college. He wasn't a kid, and he wasn't old enough to be nostalgic for simpler childhood times like a swing set.

“You can swim, right?” Lance asked from behind his shirt, which he was pulling over his head. Keith reached over and turned the headlights off, because Lance had a tendency to forget that kind of thing, and made a noise of affirmation. “Yeah. You made me come to your summer pool party, remember?”

“I remember you refusing to take your shirt off for, like, the first hour.” Lance tossed his shirt at the back seats and then leaned over to start with his shoes. Those got thrown back as well. “I don't remember you actually getting in the pool. Also, take your shirt off.”

“Why?” Keith felt like it was a necessary question. 

“We're going swimming. Duh.” Lance said, and arched up so that his shoulders were the only thing in contact with the car seat. He started to wiggle out of his impossibly tight jeans and Keith, being an average almost nineteen-year-old boy, got distracted for a moment. He mentally shook himself out of it and pulled his shirt over his head, nearly dislodging his glasses in the process. He didn’t think he would have needed his contacts at night, he was wrong. He tossed his shirt onto the backseat alongside Lance’s, and then started working on his pants.

When both boys were down to only their boxers, Lance opened the car doors and ran out, sliding across the front of the car and awkwardly spinning around so that he was beside the passenger door. Lance swung the door open and leaned in over Keith, kissing him. Keith reached up and placed a hand on the back of Lance’s neck, moving his face to a better kissing position. They kissed for a while, Keith still in the seat and Lance somewhat standing, somewhat hovering over Keith’s lap, but eventually Lance pulled back. “Come on, let's go swimming, Keith.”

“Fine.” Keith said, and used Lance to pull himself up out of the car. Lance slammed the door shut behind Keith and then pulled him across the parking lot, their bare feet making soft padding sounds against the pavement. Lance only let go of Keith's hand to climb over the fence and drop down gracelessly onto the other side. Keith followed after him, with even less grace because he was about two inches shorter, which meant two times as clumsy, and not used to hopping fences. Keith landed beside Lance but didn't get a chance to reorient himself before Lance was pulling him down for another kiss. Keith accepted it.

Lance walked them back away from the fence, towards the edge of the pool. He pulled back once they were at the edge. Lance spread his hands out across Keith's back, two circles of warmth against the slight chill of night. Lance placed one of his feet between Keith's legs. “Do you trust me?”

“Sometimes.” Keith said.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Do you trust me right now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith shrugged. It wasn't like Lance could do much here. They were kind of pressed up next to a pool.

“Okay. Hold your breath.” Lance said, and that was all the warning Keith got before Lance fell backwards, still holding onto Keith, and the two boys fell into the pool with a loud splash and a verbal exclamation mark from Keith's mouth. Keith's glasses fell off his nose and ended up hooked over his mouth, which was really inconvenient and also probably looked really fucking dumb. Keith splashed around a little before he finally stood up and spat out a mouthful of pool water. On Lance, naturally. Lance just laughed and shook his head, spraying water droplets everywhere.

Keith took his glasses the rest of the way off his face and did the weird underwater walk thing over to the side of the pool so he could set them down. Then he turned back around to face Lance. Or, to face the small, tannish blur that he hoped was Lance. “What the fuck, Lance, I still had my glasses on.”

“Dude, come on, like you haven't put them underwater before.” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes because he knew that Lance was right, and pushed off the wall, floating back over to Lance. Keith pressed his nose up against Lance's chest, his head barely out of the water. “I can't see for shit.”

“It's okay, I won't let you drown or anything.” Lance patted the top of Keith’s head. Keith stuck his tongue out. Lance's fingers wove through Keith's hair and Keith relaxed against him, just letting Lance run his hand through Keith's hair. It felt nice. It felt really nice.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned against Lance, moving his face to a more comfortable position. Lance's fingers scratch at Keith's skull a little, and Keith moves his arms so that they're wrapped around Lance's waist. He could huddle like this with Lance forever, or at least until he turned into a human prune.

Or…

Keith shoved himself forward, onto Lance. Lance's feet kicked forward and then he was underwater and his hands were slapping weakly at Keith's face and the surface of the water. Keith managed to not get pulled under as well and stood up to his full height (not very tall). 

Lance's hand came up out of the water a second later and blindly flailed around near Keith's waist, fingers scrabbling for some kind of hold. Keith relented and grabbed Lance's hand, pulling him upright. Lance came up and spat out water, coughing before leaning against Keith. Lance laughed against Keith's neck. “You… I didn't see that coming.”

“I know.” Keith craned his neck so that he could kiss the top of Lance's head. “Thanks, by the way.”

Lance moved so that he was staring up at Keith, his chin digging into Keith's chest. “For what?”

“For these dates.” Keith said. That's what these middle of the night outings were. Most couples just went to see a movie or something, but Lance and Keith weren't most couples. They snuck out in the middle of the night and did shit like night swimming or going into the city with no actual plan. It was great.

Lance stood up on his toes and kissed Keith, his fingers curling around Keith's neck. “Anytime, Keith.”

Keith kissed Lance back. It tasted like pool water, which wasn't something Keith especially liked, but on Lance it was perfectly fine. They kissed in the pool until Keith's foot slipped (he hadn't even been moving, he was apparently just that uncoordinated) and he fell forward. He somehow managed to knee Lance in the thigh in the process, and when Keith resurfaced, Lance was grabbing his leg and trying to not look like he was in pain. Lance shook his head, water droplets going everywhere. “Dude, what the fuck, why are you so bony?”

“Sorry.” Keith said. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Lance lifted a hand out of the water and waved it around. “It's whatever.”

There was silence for a while, with Keith just standing there and trying not to fall again and Lance holding onto his leg like he thought it was going to fall off or something. Lance face planted into the water and blew out some bubbles, which was a totally Lance thing to do, and then he whipped his head back out and his hair did a cool flippy thing and Keith got a face full of water. Lance grinned at him. 

“Hey, what the hell!” Someone yelled suddenly, and a bright light hit Keith and Lance. Startled, Keith lost his footing and he and Lance splashed into the water. Keith was pulled up by Lance, who was dragging him through the water and over the edge, even as the person on the other side of the fence kept yelling at them.

“Get out of the pool before I call the police on you! It's closed!”

“Here’re your glasses,” Lance whispered as he handed them to Keith. Keith put them on with one hand and held on to Lance with the other as they ran for the fence. Lance hopped the fence, only it wasn’t nothing this time because he was wet now and very slippery. Lance face planted, as gracefully as he could, on the asphalt. The older boy stood up, shook his head and kept running.

Keith followed Lance over the fence and then they were running back across the parking lot, their wet, bare feet slapping against the pavement loudly and Lance letting out a laugh as he ran up to the car. He opened the door and shoved Keith in first. “Drive, Keith, fucking drive!”

“What? I can’t see worth shit in the dark! I’m like, blind.” Keith was shaking his head, even as Lance continued to shove him towards the driver’s seat. Lance shook his head. “Doesn't matter, you did not just eat gravel. I am in pain and will kill us if I try to drive.”

Keith lets himself get shoved to the other side of the car and Lance climbs in beside him. Lance hands over the car keys, which had been left under the passenger seat because Lance apparently didn't think that locking the car was necessary. Keith took the keys from his boyfriend and started the engine. 

“Put it in reverse. The R.” Lance said, pointing at the letter. Keith rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Okay. Okay just don't hit anything. Please. I don't want to get sued for totaling someone’s car.”

Keith managed to not hit anything. He also didn't get distracted as his boyfriend dried his hair in a very modelesque way.

Lance tapped Keith's bare shoulder. “Okay, pull over now. And, shut the headlights off so that no one sees us. I want to drive my own car now.” He did.

Keith kissed the top of Lance's hair, which was starting to curl. Lance crawled over on top of Keith, not hitting the car horn like Keith had the first time they tried making out in a car. Keith made a face. Lance nudged Keith's shoulder. “Move over. I can't drive in your lap.”

Lance paused. “Actually, I probably could, because you’re short I can use you as a booster seat.”

“Um, maybe no,” Keith said, and climbed to the passenger seat. Lance made a face.

Keith stifled a giggle. Lance shoved him gently with one hand. “Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to get you home.”

“Okay, I'm sorry.” Keith said. He wasn't sorry.

“No you're not.”

“No I'm not.” Keith agreed. Beside him, Lance was grinning anyway.

“Let’s get you home, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think. i am what the children call, a hoe for comments


End file.
